Serpent Carvings
by elvenquill
Summary: Pandora has opened a box she shouldn't have... a new witch has come to Hogwarts, and it all seems too much when an age old Slytherin mystery is placed in her hands. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, betrayal, lust, mystery, potions and evil cheese all feature.
1. Chapter I

DISCLAIMER: you know, I am wondering what will happen if one day someone said in their disclaimer, "Yes, I do own Harry Potter, deal with it." *casts beady eye around for lawyers* All right, I can see J.K's lawyers from way over here in another continent. No, I don't own Harry Potter, deal with it.

I have plans for this story… ones that include Slytherins, what Slytherin is truly all about, our favourite Potions Master (who I really wish I did own) and an age old mystery of magic. We have here a girl from Australia, one who is coming to Hogwarts and who is not a Mary Sue… you should see the state of her homework. She is a decent character but she has flaws, which could result in the downfall and destruction of herself… she cannot open the Pandora's Box. The Box must be kept sacred, but somehow it ends up in her hands… with only Severus Snape to guide her, she has herself a difficult mission ahead…

SERPENT CARVINGS – chapter one

By elvenquill

You never want to open a Pandora's Box 

_And unleash the troubles within_

_A world once full of laughter and joy_

_Now plagued with sin_

Leave the box, Pandora 

_Leave it alone, in it's corner…_

"We're going _where_?" 

Greg Fey looked down into the scowling face of his daughter, Pandora, and sighed inwardly. Telling a teenager they had to uproot themselves and move had always been and would always be an uphill battle. He reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, but she swatted away his affection, choosing to glare at him instead.

"To England," he said, preparing himself for an onslaught.

"ENGLAND? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND?" she yelled. "I am NOT moving, and I don't care what you have to say about it! As far as I am concerned, the Australian Ministry of Magic can keep you in Australia – who the hell do they think they are, trying to take you away – and forcing _us_ to go with you?"

At this, Pandora did an about face, and ran out the kitchen door. Greg grabbed the fridge with both hands in an attempt to calm down, and release his frustration upon the white appliance. Briefly, he also considered whacking his head against it, but soon decided that it would do nothing – except perhaps give him a bigger headache than what he already could feel throbbing in his temples.

"Pandora…" he groaned, running out the kitchen door himself, and looking around the backyard for her. "Now where in blazes did that girl go?"

"I'm not going!" came a defiant voice from above him. 

Squinting in the sun, Greg used his hand to shield his eyes and raised his head to look on the roof. "Oh, bugger," he muttered. Gathering a deep breath, he shouted to his daughter, trying his hardest to sound authoritative. "Pandora, you get down from that roof, _right now!_"

Pandora just scowled. "No!" 

"That's it, young lady! You are coming in this house so we can talk, right now!" he snapped, finally losing his patience, and whipping out his wand with such speed even Pandora blinked somewhat. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" 

"Eep…" Pandora squeaked, as she floated back down to the backyard of their Australian home. When she was firmly on the ground, her father looked hard at her. 

"Are you ready to go inside and talk about this like an adult?" he asked in a measured tone.

Pandora had a somewhat sulky look on her face, but she knew when she was beaten. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and bent her head. "Sorry," she muttered. She raised her head, and green eyes met the brown ones of her father's. "I just don't want to go," she whispered.

Greg sighed, and opened his arms. Pandora willingly accepted this truce, and they embraced each other, Greg bending his head to smell the scent of his daughter's freshly washed hair. "I'm sorry," he said to her softly. "But what some people want, some people get… no matter how it affects others," he admitted to her. Greg drew back his arms and held Pandora at arms length.

The sight of a somewhat stubborn teenager met his eyes, one dressed casually in Muggle clothes. No matter how much he berated her, or tried to drop hints about that 'wonderful new robes shop that had just opened', Pandora refused to walk around Sydney in long, flowing robes. Muggles weren't all bad; Greg had to admit to himself. He quite liked the beer and barbeque tradition that Australians had taken on hand, and had been invited to quite a few to himself, mostly invites from the parents of Pandora's friends.

Pandora sighed, bringing Greg back from his thoughts. "Can we go inside?" she asked pointedly. "I can't help thinking that any minute now people will come out from the neighbouring houses and start screaming, _'Incest! Incest!'_ at us."

He ruffled her hair, laughing as she escaped inside. "What, you ashamed to be seen hugging your old man?" he cried out after her teasingly.

"In public, yes," came the flippant reply. "I will hug you if you submit a request to be hugged several weeks in advance, with all details on a sheet of paper. Preferably perfumed."

Greg rolled his eyes. "I cannot wait to get you off to your new school! I might not even let you come home from the holidays – I'll make the teachers at Hogwarts keep you chained in the dungeon."

"Hogwarts?" Pandora's head peered around a doorframe. "Is that my new school?" She disappeared again, and mumbled under her breath.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to be doing magic out of school – Kangara will not like it," Greg reprimanded. "And yes, Hogwarts is your new school's name. Apparently it's quite a large castle," he added thoughtfully. "Plenty of room to escape and practice your magic."

"Don't be stupid Dad – I'm not practicing out of school hours," Pandora said incredulously, as though the mere suggestion itself was a joke. "And anyway, Kangara won't care if I do magic, they're used to it by now."

This, Greg had to admit, was true. Kangara was quite lenient in it's out of school magic use restrictions, for not many Australians were witches and wizards. But Pandora used magic so often out of school that she had been hauled up in front of the Australian Ministry of Magic more times than she could count for defying the decree, and had often relied on some fast talking from herself and her Dad to keep her out of trouble. 

"Well, apparently Hogwarts does," Greg amended. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde, slightly greying hair and walked into the living room where Pandora was busy levitating ornaments into a cardboard box. "Pandora…" he began.

She blinked, and looked up at him. "Yes?" she smiled, concentrating on moving a rather ugly green vase from the sturdy wooden shelf that ran its way around the walls. She looked at it, and gave her wand a slight flick. Anyone watching would have thought she had done it by accident, but Greg knew her daughter all too well for that. 

"Oops," she said cheerfully. "Well, never mind, I never liked it anyway."

"Clean up those shards, right away," Greg ordered. "You had no right to break that vase… oh, I know you, that was no _accident_. That was a gift from Janet!" he accused.

"That's exactly why I don't like it," she murmured, but Greg chose to ignore her remark.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

Pandora looked at him, confused. "Packing," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he said, grabbing her wand from her. "Calm down. We aren't leaving until the end of August."

Pandora blew a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "But that means I'll appear in the middle of the school year!"

"They have different times over there," he explained. "Their year begins in September."

"Well, that's stupid."

"I know… Pans… come on, give me a smile. I know it's hard, but it can't be helped, and you'll just have to make do until we can move back. Now, stop that… get that sulky look _off_ your face! You are sixteen years old, and it is time you stopped acting like a child," he said to her gently. "Now, weren't you supposed to be meeting Karen at the shops?"

Pandora's eyes grew wide. "Oh, bugger!" she exclaimed. 

Greg sighed, and pulled out a ten dollar note from his pocket. 

"Thanks Dad," Pandora said hurriedly, grabbing the note and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back before dinner!" 

Then she was gone, disappearing out the door in a flash of worn jeans and hair scraped back into a messy ponytail. Greg stood still for a moment, reflecting, but then pulled out his wand to put the ornaments back in their places. "Packing indeed," he muttered. "She's been waiting to break that vase for ages."

*

Pandora bit her lip and stared out the small window of the plane that was taking her and her Dad to England – where she would be enrolled in Hogwarts. The window grew slightly misty, and she rubbed it with her sleeve, until she realised that it wasn't the window that was misting over, but her eyes. She wiped them, refusing to cry.

Her friends had appeared at her house with presents – some magical, some purely for humorous entertainment. She grinned as she remembered a gift from her friend, Olivia – a wind up toy that had shocked her Dad and caused her to laugh so hard she fell onto the cough and then again, promptly rolled off it, somehow squashing a plate of chips. All her closest friends were from Kangara, though she had Muggle friends that she had also said goodbye to. Karen and Olivia, her two best friends, a dark haired imp and a plump redhead with a huge smile, had promised to write all the time. She told them that they would be seeing Bandi plenty, knocking at their windows. 

"Would you like the chicken or pasta?" the air stewardess asked her, with a cheerful smile, wearing the usual QANTAS outfit, and several centimeters of foundation.

Pandora leaned forward and turned on her smile as she looked past her Dad, who was sitting next to her. "Do you have anything that doesn't taste like plastic?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Oh," Pandora replied, somewhat deflated. "I'll have the pasta then."

Greg rolled his eyes, and elbowed his daughter. She grinned, until she remembered she was supposed to be mad at her Dad, and turned back towards the window.

"Oh, come on, Pandora," he said. "You're going to have to get used to it sometime."

"Oh," she said, feigning surprise. "Just like Janet will?"

She was pleased at the slight blush that the comment arose, but he refused to rise to the bait. "Janet and I broke up, and I am sure she will get used to it. I told her that the distance was too great."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't get the message, judging from all the letters she sent… Oh, Greg, take me back, the distance isn't too great for true love… you great big hunk of spunk, you…" she smirked to herself.

"They did not say that – you _read_ them?" Greg asked.

"Only a few. They got boring after awhile," she commented, playing with the buttons on her chair. 

"You are so spoiled," Greg said to her after a slight pause. "I really shouldn't give you the present I was planning on giving to you," he told her, frowning, though Pandora could plainly see the mischief in his eyes.

"You were going to give me something?" she asked hopefully.

"Now, now Pandora!" Greg teased. "So materialistic!" But no matter how hard she begged, he refused to say anything of what he would be presenting to her later.

*

"Alright, Pandora, you ready?" Greg called up the stairs. A slightly tousled head appeared from upstairs. 

"Just a minute!" she called, withdrawing her head.

"Pandora, stop hanging upside down from the staircase!" Greg yelled out to his daughter. "And hurry up! We have to get to Diagon Alley soon, or otherwise we'll be there all day looking for your school things!"

Pandora thumped down the stairs, dressed immaculately in black jeans, dark blue button up shirt and her usual silver jewellery. "Ready," she sang out, giving an impish grin to her father.

He shook his head in amazement. "Why is it, no matter the time frame, you always come out looking perfectly groomed? It's disgusting, that's what that is… people shouldn't be so neat!"

Pandora gave her dad a strange look. "Oh, coming from he who won't stop staring in the mirror for hours before dates, trying to convince himself he comes from Muscle Land?"

"Muscle Land?" He asked, feigning offence. "Yeah, well… that's not even a real land!"

"Are we going now, or not? Oh, and can we Apparate?" she asked, ignoring his dismal response to her provoking.

"What are you talking about? You can't Apparate," he frowned.

She shrugged at him. "Well, yeah… but you can hold onto me, can't you?"

Greg rolled his eyes. "Fine… always manages to get her own way…" he mumbled under his breath as he held out an arm for Pandora to hold. "Wait," he said. "You should probably put a robe or a cloak on over that."

Pandora considered this, and disappeared upstairs, until a moment later she reappeared, with a dark cloak over her. "Can we go now?" she asked.

He held out his arm once more to her, and she took it, closing her eyes and waited for that tingly feeling that meant they were apparating – a bit like pins and needles, that began in her toes and spread throughout her body until she opened her eyes… and was in Diagon Alley.

"Wow…" she said, her eyes taking every detail around her. Everywhere she looked there were people, a huge throng of people of all shapes and colours, wearing robes of all shades and holding items of everything from potted plants that hissed and bit to magical ice creams that changed colours as you licked them. 

"There's so many people…" she said, mesmerised. Her father, however, wasn't listening to her, but instead had met someone he apparently knew, judging from his reaction. 

"Arthur!" Greg said, grinning from ear to ear as he shook the man's hand.

"Ah, yes, Greg, wasn't it? I believe we've met at the Ministry! You're working at the – "

"Shh," Greg said suddenly, looking around him. "Not here."

Arthur seemed to understand this, though Pandora was slightly confused. 

"Ah, yes, of course," Arthur reaffirmed amiably.

"Dad!" came a voice, and a lanky red head came up to him. "Can I borrow a few Sickles? Sorry, but Fred and George took them out of my pockets with a Transferring Spell, even though they won't admit it." The boy, who looked to be around Pandora's age, noticed the people that his father was with, and Arthur introduced them all.

"Ron, this is a colleague of mine, Greg, and his daughter, Pandora. She'll be starting at Hogwarts this year, won't you?"

"Yes," Pandora said, with a forced smile. "I will."

"Well, nice to meet you both then," Ron said, offering his hand to her father, who took it and shook it enthusiastically. 

"Nice to meet you too," he said to Ron, smiling. Her father was obviously excited to be here, and eager to meet new people… a trait that Pandora had not inherited, much to the exasperation of her father.

Pandora sighed, and shifted her weight on her feet. She caught sight of a shop on her right, and tugged on her father's sleeve, before Ron could offer his hand to her. 

"Dad!" she hissed. "I'm going in there, ok?"  

Greg looked around, and caught site of a shop proclaiming it to be The Apothecary. "Sure," he said agreeably. "I'll meet you in there in a few minutes?"

"Uh huh, sure," Pandora said, making a quick exit and not looking back. She ducked and weaved her way across the cobblestone pavement, and pushed open the door of the shop, causing a light bell to ring. It was a cool place, with dark wooden walls and glass jars lining every inch of the place. There were beetle eyes (5 Knuts a scoop) and newt toes (6 Knuts a scoop). There was dragon liver (12 Galleons per pound) and ground fireflies wings, a light, shimmery powder (at 5 Galleons per spoonful). She was inspecting what the sign claimed to be Mud Fairy Wings, when she heard a voice.

"Well," came a clear voice behind her. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."

*

Next Chapter – The train ride, and maybe even the Sorting if I feel like it – and if you are all good people and review. Come on, it is the only bright spot in my otherwise meaningless life… it is what we fanfic authors survive on – so click that little blue button down there… no there! Yes, that's it, and review.

If you don't review, then I am bringing out my friend, the evil cheese Barnaby, and no one wants to mess with him. Trust me… you should have seen the last person who tried to put him on a cracker… 


	2. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER:

Twinkle twinkle little bee… Harry Potter and all his assorted cohorts and merchandising rights belongs not to me. Bzz bzz. Wow… try saying THAT three times fast.

SERPENT CARVINGS– chapter two

_"Well," came a clear voice behind her. "I don't believe I've seen you here before."_

*

Pandora turned around, a questioning look in her green eyes. "And I don't believe I've seen you, ever, so if you don't mind?" She turned around again, bending over to inspect a glass container, giving it a little poke and watch the contents jiggle within. 

"I do mind," came the response. "You don't sound like you're from around here."

Pandora sighed inwardly, and abandoned the glass jars to turn around and face the inquisitive teen, a boy with pale hair and grey eyes. "That's because I'm not," she said. "I'm Australian."

"Australian?" the boy smirked. "Do you – "

"No!" Pandora interrupted. "I don't have a pet kangaroo."

The boy appeared deflated. "Oh," he said. "Really? I was kind of looking forward to seeing it trying to hop down all the Hogwarts moving staircases… frighten the Gryffindors to bits. " He put his hands in his pockets, and Pandora looked him over. He was dressed immaculately, as she was, but it seemed to suit him, almost looked as though he had woken up like that. He was wearing black clothes under a black cloak that had a silver clasp, but from what Pandora could see, he appeared to have some muscles under the dark clothes. _Muscle Land_, the thought popped into her head, from her previous conversation with her father.

Pandora allowed itself to grin. "Only if it had something attached to its tail… something like money on a string, so people could follow it around."

The boy gave a short laugh. "Ha, yeah." He looked down, and then lifted his eyes to meet hers. He seemed to think for a moment, and stuck out one of his hands. "I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy."

_Bond, James Bond… shut up brain, shut up!_

"Pandora Fey," she said, putting her hand in his, and shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"Draco," came a languid drawling voice. A man walked out from behind an assortment of unicorn horns, and came to a stop beside the boy Pandora had just met. Draco seemed to flush somewhat, but drew himself up beside the man, whom Pandora judged to be his father. They both shared the same pale hair and grey eyes, though while Draco looked at the floor, at the signs on the wall, anywhere but her, his father's eyes seemed to search her, evaluate her. She seemed to pass some sort of inspection, because he gave a small smile, though she felt strangely violated. It was a stupid thing to feel, she told herself, for the man had not touched her in any way, but the way his eyes had probed her had made her slightly uncomfortable.

"And who is this young lady, Draco?" he asked calmly, though Pandora could tell there was something brewing under the surface.

"Pandora Fey," Draco said quietly, looking at her. 

"Fey…" the man said thoughtfully. "No, I cannot recall any wizarding family called Fey. Muggleborn, are you?" he asked, his face still a polite mask, though something flashed in his eyes.

"No," Pandora answered clearly. _Though I cannot see why it matters… shut up brain!_ "The reason you probably do not recognise my name is because I am not from here."

"Oh?" the man asked.

Pandora fidgeted, growing increasingly uncomfortable by the second, though her face showed none of it. "I am Australian," she said, looking the man directly in the eyes.

"Australian?" the man spoke, somewhat condescendingly, Pandora though to herself.

"Yes, Australian. I was trained at Kangara," she added.

"Kangara…" the man thought aloud. "I recall Kangara, an excellent school, excelling in Potions and Dueling, am I correct? Headmaster… Garder. Yes, Garder, good man – excellent teacher."

"Yes, from what I heard, he was," Pandora said, wondering if it would be rude to upset a bucket of Kneazle claws onto Draco's father and run.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father," the man said smoothly, holding out a hand. Pandora shook it hesitantly, smiling politely, though behind her smile her teeth were grinding with impatience.

"Pleased to meet you," she replied. 

"Father–" Draco cut in. "We should go now – we were meant to meet Mother several minutes ago."

Lucius Malfoy did not seem perturbed at this statement, but instead placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Both their faces remained impassive and almost… superior, Pandora thought to herself, noting how their facial expressions matched almost exactly. She smiled at them, and with a quick note of farewell, they both left, Lucius's hand on Draco's shoulder all the while.

When no one was in the shop but her, she gave a sigh and turned around, resting her forehead on a small window that looked out into darkness. Even though, just one door away, lay hundreds and hundreds of people, she suddenly felt more alone than she ever had before in her life. She was a witch from a country half way around the world, and couldn't even fake a decent British accent. The weather was cold, she was cold and wasn't even sure if Bandi was up to flying half way around the world to deliver her letters to Karen and Olivia. Pandora was missing her home, and even though she wouldn't admit it, missing Kangara. _What kind of name was Hogwarts, anyway?_ she thought to herself. 

"Pans?" called out a questioning voice.

Pandora lifted her head from the glass surface and stepped into the view of her father. "I'm here," she said, somewhat tiredly. Greg noticed this, but chose to ignore it, and pasted on a large smile, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Pandora didn't shrug it off as she usually would have, but allowed her father to display affection towards her – something she needed at this time, though she would never admit it. She sighed, and buried her head in her father's shoulder.

"Hey," Greg said gently, drawing her away and holding her at arm's length. "You alright?" 

Pandora showed no emotion on her face, but replied with a simple, "I'm fine."

Greg frowned, but before he could press the issue, she jumped in with a question. "Dad? What's a Gryffindor?" she asked, remembering something Draco had said earlier.

"A Gryffindor…" Greg said, thinking. "I am pretty sure it has something to do with one of the Houses at your new school."

"Houses?"

"Yes, there are four of them. You'll eat and sleep with your House, and there are Quidditch teams as well… Hufflepuff, for the loyal and hardworking." Greg glanced at his daughter, remembering the 'packing' incident a few weeks ago. "Not for you," he amended. "Gryffindor, for the brave, Slytherin for the ambitious and Ravenclaw for the studious."

Pandora considered this, her mind reflecting over the type of people that could be in each house. "Which would you prefer I was in?" she asked him bluntly.

Greg looked somewhat surprised. "Oh, I wouldn't care," he answered. "They're all the same to me, anyway."

"Mum went to Hogwarts, didn't she?" Pandora asked, wondering if she was pressing the issue. Even now, years later, they still didn't discuss her mother, and she knew that this was a good thing. Whenever she brought up the subject of her, Greg would suddenly find a way to weasel out of the conversation, and Pandora always let him, knowing it was hard for him to talk about her.

"Yes," he said finally, something sad in his eyes. "She was in Ravenclaw… though I remember she had many friends in Slytherin, also."

But that was all he would tell her, and nothing more was said as they approached the man behind the counter together. The man behind the counter was a short, gnarled man who smelled something like elderberries – wearing a black, knitted cap, and he had black, knitted eyebrows to match. 

"Yes?" the man said smiling, showing large, uneven yellow teeth.

"Could we get a supply of potions ingredients, thanks," Greg asked the man briefly.

The man's eyes lit up with interest. "Oooh," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Seventh year?" he asked.

Pandora had no idea what this meant. "I'm sixteen," she said slowly, as if that would answer his question.

"Sixth year, then," he recovered, filling a paper bag with feathers. "You'll need a basic supply of many things… Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I'm just starting there this year," she said.

"Well, this might take awhile then… most students get their potions ingredients written down and ordered a few weeks in advance… best to come back later, dearie, and I'll have it all ready for you," he said, grinning at her. "Do you like potions?"

"Yes," she said to him, allowing a small smile to come to her face. "They had an excellent potions teacher at Kangara, the school I previously attended."

The man chuckled. "Well, I am sure that he or she was nothing compared to Severus Snape, your new potions teacher. An absolute genius at potion-making, that man is… mind you, I do get the strangest request for ingredients from him."

"What, like powdered root of bicycle?" 

The man leant forward, and hissed to her. "Strange things… ingredients with strong magical properties, expensive and dangerous… one would wonder what he makes in that dungeon of his."

Pandora pulled away, and looked at her father. He had heard none of this exchange, and was busy prodding a bowl of what looked like tongues. She wasn't sure she liked this man very much, so with a quick word of thanks, she pulled on her father's sleeve and left the shop, unsure of whether or not she heard the man mutter something about bicycles.

*

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Pandora said incredulously, staring at her ticket. Her father, with equal puzzlement stared at it over her shoulder. "Three quarters?" he mouthed.

She stood in the middle of a busy train station with a heavy trunk and a cage in her hand. It was the cage that was arousing the most suspicion, for most people had never seen a pet kookaburra before. His name was Bandi, and though Pandora though he was a most pretentious pet, he had been trained by her father and given to her many years ago when she had first started at Kangara, and she hadn't the heart to let him go in favour of a more "ordinary" pet. As if he could hear her thoughts, he gave a loud squawk, and Pandora looked down on him and shushed him. "Shh, Bandi, not now… you can call and irritate people all you like on the train," she said. He ruffled his feathers and sat back, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Now…" her father said to her, casting a gaze around. "All we need to do is find someone who looks magical…" 

They stood there for a few moments, until they heard a raised voice – "We have _got_ to find Harry! Come on, Ron, grab your trunk and that pathetic owl of yours…"

Pandora met her father's eyes, and without a word, they began to follow the two teenagers that were walking quickly through the crowd. She tried to focus in on their voices, but found herself being pushed around by the throng of citizens. 

"Excuse me!" she called out, hoping to catch their attention. There was something familiar about the red head… "Ron!" she cried out, seeing them stop and look around.

She caught up to them quickly, panting slightly with her father following her, and halted the trunk to a stop. Bandi squeaked in indignation at the sudden stop, causing his cage to be swung back and forth vicariously, but she ignored him.

"Ron," she said to him. "Are you catching the train?"

He looked surprised to see her, but answered in the affirmative as his brunette companion looked on with interest. "Is that a kookaburra?" she asked her.

Pandora looked down at Bandi briefly. "Yes," she said. "Now, Ron, how do I get to the platform?"

The brunette with Ron looked slightly disgruntled at the uninformative response, but was silent as Ron explained to her, and then explained to her a second time, and then finally offered to take her there himself.

"Thanks Ron," Pandora said charmingly. "Dad, are you coming?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Greg answered. "I want to see this invisible platform of yours."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl butted in, as though she had been holding the introduction in for a while.

"Greg Fey," her father answered. "And my daughter, Pandora."

Pandora gave an almost imperceptible nod, and followed Ron as he walked towards a wall. "In here," he gestured. "Hermione, you go first."

She did so, walking forward purposefully until she disappeared through the bricks in a sweep of brown hair and old luggage.

"That's how it's done," Ron said. "You two go next, and I will follow you."

"Thank you," Pandora replied immediately, not concentrating on what she had just said. She straightened her shoulders coolly, and drew herself up to her proper height, walking forward and not hesitating, though she felt a slight flutter of apprehension in her stomach. She passed her face clear of all emotion, trying her hardest to calm her nerves and walked through decisively, not stopping or looking back.

She found herself on a busy train platform, and a huge scarlet train bearing the words "Hogwarts Express" was on her left. Everywhere were people, young and old. A small boy was running around taking pictures of everything and everyone, and was about to snap one of Pandora and her bird until she glared at him, and he retreated sheepishly. A red headed girl, who looked a bit like Ron was walking past… she needed new robes, Pandora could tell, though she quickly dismissed the thought from her mind. It was not something she needed to be thinking about now.

She took a deep breath, and turned around to face her father. "Well, Dad – I will see you at Christmas," she said solidly, refusing to collapse in a heap of bubbling cries and repetitive embraces. 

Her father's face broke into a grin. "Aw, is that all I get?" he said teasingly. "Even when I… have something to give you?"

Pandora's eyes showed some spark of interest, but she still did not move. "Oh?" she said, ignoring the hustle and bustle around her, of students talking and laughing and boarding the train. In the midst of a swirling crowd of people stood her and her father, and he reached inside his robe to bring out an old, tattered book. 

"For you," he said softly. "My grandfather gave this to me, and I am now passing it onto you. With everything that is happening now, I daresay you will need it. Show no one, Pandora… it is yours, and yours alone, and this book contains magic that no other witch or wizard will know about, this I guarantee you. Even though you won't admit it, I know you love magic, and I hope this will get you through at least a few rainy afternoons at the Hogwarts castle."

Pandora bit her lip. "Thank you," she said quietly. Against her will, she found herself leaning forward to give her father a quick hug, and without another word, she turned and ran onto the train. Her father looked on after her, sighing slightly, and he allowed a small flicker of worry to pass across his face.

_Pandora, Pandora, Pandora… I hope you don't find yourself opening any boxes this year…_

*

Pandora found herself wandering the train compartments alone, a swinging cage in her hand with a surprisingly silent Bandi, her trunk already loaded in the luggage compartment. She walked down the train, sometimes looking in on compartments and seeing groups of people there, other times not bothering, simply content on finding an empty compartment, walking with slow peripatetic steps.

The sound of laughing shouts and a door creaking open attracted Pandora's attention, and she looked behind her to the door she just passed. A thin, lanky boy with unruly dark hair had been pushed out of his own compartment and was now vainly trying to reopen the door. 

"Let me in!" he yelled to whoever was inside. "Hermione!" He thought twice. "Ron! We have been best friends for _how_ many years now?"

"Enough for you to forgive me later for this!" came the reply from inside. "Now!" came the cheerful male voice again. "Who wants Butterbeer?"

The boy groaned, and in his attempt to open the door again, he failed to notice the girl standing next to him silently, watching him trying to open the door. Giving up after a few moments, he turned around to find her. "Oh," he said. "Hello?"

She said nothing, but simply surveyed him. "What are you doing?" Pandora asked.

"Oh," he said to her, trying to explain. "Two friends of mine refuse to admit that they were the ones who sent me something over the holidays that got me into a bit of trouble with the family I stay with, and they threw me out when I… oh never mind. I'm sure you're not too interested in that anyway."

Pandora gave a small smile with her lips, her eyes still somewhat confused. "Yes. Well, good luck getting back inside," she said, turning to leave.

"Wait," the boy said. Pandora turned back to face him, her eyes questioning. 

"Yes?" She said.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before," he told her. 

"My name is Pandora… I'm going into sixth year this year," she answered, her thoughts drifting away to an empty carriage, her father's book and maybe some of those chocolate squares she had stashed in her robe pocket…

The boy grinned at her. "Hey, same as me. I'm Harry Potter."

Pandora smiled at him, though she was itching to walk away. _Always be polite… then when you have made up your mind about them, they might not hate you._ "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." She leant forward and stepped closer to the door, and bringing out her wand she mumbled a few words under her breath. There was a small, almost barely visible flash of light and the door clicked open. Pandora slid her wand back into her robe pocket and turned to walk away, picking up Bandi's cage from where she had set it down, and entered an empty compartment, not acknowledging the weak _thanks_ that had come from the Potter boy. 

She sighed, and sat down, turning her face towards the window and propping up her feet on the seat opposite. Pandora could not be bothered to do anything but sit there and reflect, watching the English countryside roam past her. 

It was a funny country, compared to Australia. It was colder, and greyer. There was so much vibrant colour in her homeland… now, she was alone.

Well, good. Where she wanted to be. Alone, to practice her magic, to practice her potions… would she even be able to do that at Hogwarts? She did not know much about the place, and would prefer to rely on her own judgment of the castle, rather than the biased view of another student. 

She yawned somewhat. She had been up early this morning, listening to the birds outside and watched as the sun had risen. Her father had come outside to see her sitting on the edge of their verandah, watching the sunrise over the land, and he had joined her. No words had been spoken. Enough was said in their silence. 

And now, what was she to do? There would be no more swimming in the lake in summer, right before Christmas… she was going to get used to having a cold Christmas. No more Karen protesting that she had a right to wear board shorts and a t-shirt to class in summer, seeing as it was too hot for robes. No more cooking up potions in the beautiful potions classroom, which was at the top of the Kangara building, and was lit by huge windows that gave scenery from every angle. None of that… she was going to have to adapt, and change… sort, and be sorted. 

But she would do it. By the fires of the night, she would do it. 

*

****IMPROVE YOUR KARMA, REVIEW MY STORY****

Come on peeps, be good to me… I suffer… make me happy! 


	3. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: …do I have to keep doing this? Come on, if I was J.K. I would be living it up in my huge house and possibly swimming pool  - maybe with tropical fish, and a little fishing pole for my cat. So leave me alone – I am basically poor.

A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG thank you to all that reviewed my past chapters. *begins to distribute pie* Sorry – you don't review, you don't get pie.

SERPENT CARVINGS – chapter three

by elvenquill

*

A loud jolt woke Pandora out of her self-induced sleep. She looked around blearily for a moment, not recognising her unfamiliar surroundings, until she yawned, stretched her arms and remembered that she was on the Hogwarts Express.

'Oh, right,' she muttered, stretching her neck which had a surprising ache to it. 

She sat still for a moment, noticing the growing roar of teenagers meeting and greeting, and began to assemble her things that she had strewn on the seat next to her. Chocolate, a hairbrush, books… everything she packed into her worn black bag, which she slung over her shoulder as she picked up Bandi's cage.

'Come on, Bandi,' she said to the bird in the cage. 'Let's go.'

Pandora stepped out into the train corridor, and was nearly flattened as a large girl barreled her way through the corridor. She stood up against the wall for a few moments while she regathered her wits, and noticed that the crowd seemed to be swarming in one particular direction… in this case, left. She fell in and walked off the train, stepping delicately onto the platform while looking around for someone she knew… despite the fact she knew a grand total of four people. 

_It's ok,_ she told herself firmly. _You do not need others to be comfortable._

She stood calmly in this swarm of people, until a voice at her side made her jump slightly, until she turned around to be faced with silver grey eyes.

'Draco,' she acknowledged, smiling slightly, and though she would not admit it, grateful for any company... though he seemed to be accompanied by two silent bodyguards, huge hulking boys who seemed too old to be friends with him. 

'Pandora,' he replied, flashing a brief smile back. 'Do you… need some help?' he asked hesitantly, staring at Bandi.

'No, thank you,' Pandora replied, smirking inwardly, still smiling charmingly on the outside. 'Though I am not sure where I am meant to be going now,' she admitted.

'Well,' Draco started; brushing back a few strands of pale hair that had fell into his eyes. 'We have dinner in the Great Hall now, and you will most probably be sorted.'

'Sorted?' Pandora asked curiously, carrying Bandi's cage with her left hand, with Draco walking with gloved hands in his pockets, a dark scarf around his neck on her right as they walked away from the train station together, following the mass of students. 'I have heard something about that, but I couldn't remember the details,' she amended, wishing that she had brought a scarf for there was a cold breeze nipping at everyone's skin.

Draco noticed this, and debated about what he was about to do, but brought the scarf from around his neck and placed it around hers. 'Cold?' he asked her.

'Freezing,' she confessed. "I am used to much warmer weather, even in winter.' They were walking in slight darkness now, people talking all around them, and the cold air wrapping itself around each and every warm body, but Pandora had ceased to notice the crowd. She had to admit, she was flattered at his gesture… though maybe it was just the English thing to do.

'Anyway,' he continued, putting his hands back in his pockets with his head down, concentrating on finding his footing in the fading light. 'You'll be sorted by the Sorting Hat, an enchanted hat. You'll do almost everything with your house – eat, sleep, take classes, do arts and crafts,' he commented.

'Arts and crafts?' she asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking slightly.

'Of course. What says class better than misshapen pottery?' Draco grinned, bring his silver eyes to life and Pandora grinned back. _Hey hey hey,_ she though to herself. _A friend. And may I say, it was about time._

*

'Zulian, Patrick.' 

Pandora watched, bored, as a young, skinny pasty-faced boy got sorted into Hufflepuff, the hat screaming out the house name and the boy slid off the chair, to be greeted with claps on the back from his older housemates that nearly sent him sprawling face first into a bowl of mashed potatoes. 

'And now,' the woman, who Pandora had come to know as Professor McGonagall, said to the hall. 'We have one transfer student this year – Fey, Pandora.'

Pandora walked smoothly to the chair and sat down – her last glimpse of the hall was a few interested faces, but mainly that of hunger. 

She settled herself into the chair and waited to hear the little voice Draco had told her about.

'Ah, yes,' a little voice breathed into her ear, making her shiver slightly from the startle. 'Another Fey… I remember your mother, Pandora, an impressive young woman she made, and I can see you will be no less… ambition there… to be a great sorceress, I see?' the hat's voice seemed almost amused.

_What's wrong with that?_ Pandora thought, irritated slightly.

'Nothing, nothing…' the hat replied. 'Impressive ambition… you have a desire to rise above your peers… not to be consumed by the shallowness of normal teenage life, also impressive… there is one house that could help you on your way to greatness…'

'Whatever will help me,' Pandora murmured, her eyes shut.

'Well, it seems to me that the best place for you to succeed will be… SLYTHERIN!' the hat shouted to the hall. There were loud claps from the Slytherin table, and some from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table. Judging by the Gryffindor's table reaction, they didn't seem too pleased. She was forgotten, however, very quickly, as food appeared on large platters and people began to eat hungrily, choosing from a variety of hot foods.

Pandora made her way to the Slytherin table, where she sat in a spare seat between a thin girl and a rather heavyset boy, and across the table from Draco, who, as she noticed, sat in between the two boys she had seen with him at the train station. She smiled at him, and he grinned back, lifting a goblet.

'Congratulations,' he said cheerfully. 'A Slytherin, then.'

'Sure am,' she said, looking at the food. 'What is that?'

The heavyset boy on her left grunted. 'Don't know,' he said, chewing. 'But whatever it is, it's pretty good.'

Pandora shrugged and began to load up her plate with chicken, bread and vegetables, listening to the conversation around her.  

' – so you hear the latest – '

' – who hasn't, I mean everyone knows they went to Hogsmeade together – '

Pandora frowned. 'Draco,' she whispered, leaning forward. He cast a quizzical look in her direction. 'What's Hogsmeade?'

'Small town, we go there on weekends sometimes,' he said airily, not really concentrating on what he was saying. 'Sarah will tell you all about it, she spends a lot of time there.'

Sarah, who turned out to be the thin, dark haired girl on her left, flashed a smile. 'It's better than the castle any day, with all those Gryffindors always searching the castle for hidden doors… always tripping over them.'

The heavyset boy gave another grunt, obviously in agreeance. 

'That's Adam, by the way,' Sarah continued. 'And as I was saying, Hogsmeade is large enough for the students of Hogwarts to enjoy a few hours there – there's a joke shop, robes shop, pub and assorted other shops… and the Shrieking Shack, but you needn't worry about that. Old wives tales, anyway.'

'Shrieking Shack?'

'Oh, just a shack that people claim to be haunted… it isn't, really. Your accent sounds strange… sorry, but I can't put my finger on it,' Sarah said, her eyes interested.

'I'm Australian,' Pandora said cheerfully, flipping her honey coloured hair over her shoulder. 'And I've only been in England for a few weeks, and I am already freezing.'

'Yeah, it does get cold,' Sarah agreed. 'But you will get used to it soon. They've installed a brand new fireplace in the Slytherin common room, and it's not as cold and damp as it used to be. Are you glad to be in Slytherin?'

Pandora smiled, shrugging her shoulders. 'I don't know too much about it,' she explained. 'But I suppose so, yes. I can't wait to go to the rooms though – I'm tired for some reason.' This Pandora was – sleepy, and mentally tired, so that all she felt like doing was crawling into a warm bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, and falling into a deep, blissful sleep.

'Well, you'll have to wait till after dessert,' Adam told her. 'That's when we all go to the rooms… besides; you don't want to miss out on dessert. They do a super chocolate mousse… and pie… and custard tarts, and jelly…' he described.

'Oh, Adam, stop thinking of your stomach,' Sarah snapped.

Adam went quiet for a moment, but then jumped in for one last comment, explaining to Pandora exactly how good the lemon soufflé was.

Sarah rolled her eyes, but continued to talk to Pandora. 'What school did you go to in Australia?' she asked.

'Kangara,' Pandora said. 'Have you heard of it?'

Sarah shook her head, but Draco jumped in. 'Father explained a bit about it to me,' he said, interest now in his eyes. 'Is it true the school mascot is a talking kangaroo?'

Pandora began to laugh. 'If that's what your father explained to you, he's got it way off,' she said. 'The school mascot is actually a kookaburra, and our motto isn't in Latin, just English. Fly like the wind and soar above the clouds.'

'Is that your motto?' Draco asked, a forkful of chicken halfway to his mouth.

'Yes,' she said. 'I like it, anyway.'

'Me too,' Adam chimed in. 'Got a nice ring to it.'

*

'Girls dorms on your left, boys on your right…' a Prefect droned to the first years, as Pandora climbed up the stairs, following Sarah. She had been introduced briefly to the other Slytherin sixth year girls, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and a few others whose names or faces she could not place. She had liked the Slytherin common room, with its simple elegance and silver decorations, mainly of snakes. 

Pandora secured a bed next to Sarah, and next to a wall. She slipped in between the covers, and yawned, her thoughts dancing of what was to come… though they did not dance for long, but only slowed and moved groggily as sleep claimed her.

*

Bwa ha ha ha very very short chapter today, but because it is so late and I am so tired, that is all for today. As a special treat, I have with me Pandora and Draco to dissect the reviews… if you are good and review again, they just might come back.

**- **

**Pandora:** what do you mean, I don't draw enough attention? I draw so much attention onto myself, it's like I am holding a giant texta!

**Draco:** …what's a texta?

**opal.star**

**Draco:** I made you snort? I make no one snort!

**Pandora:** Oooh, what, you too classy for a snort?

**Draco:** Exactly.

**Pandora:** *snort*

Review! I give you cookies. 


End file.
